


Trainers School

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Lear reluctantly goes with Cheren to visit his gym in Unova.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Trainers School

Lear by no means liked to be dragged away from his work.

He thought the whole idea was absolutely ridiculous, how Cheren asked if he wanted to visit his school in Aspertia City. What a foolish offer! Who'd want to volunteer to go back to school? Certainly not him. He had his fill, especially after years of being stuck in the hell that was private school.

But then Sawyer had to intervene, telling him he had the time to visit with no events listed for the following week. How he and Rachel could do his job (which is laughable because  _ nobody  _ can replace him). 

And then Cheren smiled and claimed ever so softly how, to quote,  _ "It's a date." _

Then a trip to Unova followed the next day and Lear was only there for five minutes before he wanted to leave. The place had  _ nothing  _ on Pasio.

"You don't have to look so sulky," Cheren commented, adjusting his tie as he glanced to Lear. "I'm sure the kids will enjoy your presence. Not every day does a prince visit them."

"I'm not  _ sulky,  _ it's called being jet lagged," Lear grumbled. It really would have helped matters if they had Hoopa teleport them there instead. "And of course they will! Who  _ wouldn't  _ love a guy like me?"

A completely rhetorical question since  _ everyone  _ loves him! Which is why Cheren didn't answer and only gave him a smile in response.

The outside of the gym didn't look half bad for only being four years old, fitting in with the small city. Lear arched a brow at the sign on the statue that read,  _ "The one who seeks the right path." _

Lear had to roll his eyes at that.  _ Yeah, sounds like him.  _ Mr. Goody-two-shoes who continuously lectured him about the bonds of Pokemon, becoming a good ruler, etc.

On the upside maybe his students wouldn't be little terrors by how much he preached the ever-so-importance of being a decent human being.

...Which is what he already  _ is  _ and doesn't need a lesson on it.

The moment they walked inside a group of kids playing with several Lillipups and Patrats immediately directed their attention to the duo. As if they immediately perked up at the mere sight of Cheren, something Lear couldn’t  _ possibly  _ relate to.

_ "Cheren!" _

Lear's shoulders tensed and he moved to the side to avoid getting trampled on. Didn't they have any manners? Cheren nearly got toppled over from how they eagerly ran over to hug him.

"Miss me?" Cheren laughed lightly over the happy cries they let out. The scene was sickeningly sweet and Lear clicked his tongue when a Lillipup came over to curiously sniff at his shoe. 

Lear crossed his arms, refusing to give the Pokemon a second glance, very much so ignoring how its little tag wagged and beat against his leg, along the little whimper it let out—

_ How incredibly annoying.  _

Lear patted the Lillipup's head— so it could leave him alone of course, why else would he do so? And the pup happily nuzzled against his hand, walking in small circles.

"Who's that, teacher?"

Lear jerked his hand away and stood up straight, letting his hands rest on his waist being as casual as he could be. 

"Everyone this is Lear," Cheren sent him a smile, walked over and stood a little  _ too  _ close. "He's my—"

_ "I  _ am prince Lear," Lear interrupted and held up his head proudly. "Creator of Pasio and the Pokemon Masters League!"

His exclamation was followed by loud awes, twinkling eyes and eager little faces that got to witness his brilliance in person. It was times like these where he could really bask in his own glory.

_ "Wow, look how expensive his clothes are!" "You really own an entire island?" "You must be a really strong trainer!" _

"Do you have any Pokemon with you?" A group of three asked suddenly. Then all the other children got in on it, giving him curious gazes mixed with hopefulness in those eyes.

Ugh. Well that moment was short lived. Why did it always circle back to who was on his team? Couldn't they focus more on the fact that he's  _ royalty? _

With a heavy sigh and complete lack of motivation, Lear took out a pokeball and released his Donphan. The kids almost seemed as if they were more impressed by Donphan by how they all circled around him. With a glance back at him Donphan looked unsure on how to act around the children.

"Oh, go on," Lear shooed him with his hand. "I won't be needing you here anyways."

He by no means intended on battling anyone while he was in Unova. He didn't need to battle any weaklings when he had  _ champions  _ waiting to be crushed back in Pasio.

Donphan let out a grunt and walked away from him with several children following behind him. Cheren nudged Lear, catching his attention and gestured for him to follow him to his classroom.

"They really like you," Cheren comments, sitting on the edge of his desk. "I haven't seen them this excited since I showed them the Pokemon team I had on my first journey."

"I couldn't tell," Lear grumbled and crossed his arms. "My own Pokemon stole the spotlight from me!"

"Don't take it to heart, they're just eager about seeing a new Pokemon," Cheren says softly. "Plus it looks like Donphan is enjoying himself."

Donphan currently had two kids on his back, letting them slide down his trunk and then proceeded to lift up the next kids in line onto his back so they could play with him. There was a mix of squeals, giggles and the happy cry of Donphan echoing throughout the classroom.

"I suppose he deserves a break too," Lear mumbled under his breath. "Only because he's defeated so many Team Break losers."

"He's a hard worker, just like his trainer is," Cheren hummed thoughtfully, a hand under his chin and looked positively endearing to Lear as he casually rested on his desk. "You should come back here with me more often. The kids would really love it."

"So they can gush over my Pokemon?" Lear sneers. 

"Donphan would enjoy it," Cheren smiles and leans a little forward. "I know  _ I  _ would appreciate it if you thought it over." 

"Okay, fine!" Lear flushes and pushes Cheren back, fumbling to keep his hands on his shoulders. "You don't have to get in my face about it!"

Literally so. He doesn't appreciate how pleased Cheren looks and he has to repeatedly tell himself how Cheren was just suggesting that he visits his gym so he could grace his students with his presence, and that Cheren wasn't just _flirting_ with him.

"Maybe you could bring more Pokemon along," Cheren comments aloud. Was he  _ trying  _ to irritate him? If so he succeeded— "I'd love to show you around Unova more too."

"Only  _ after  _ I beat the PML and get the crown." Because he still had his main priorities to tend to. Although he could see himself taking a break every now and then just to study Unova..

Cheren merely smiles and urges him to follow him over to the group of overly energetic kids, along with a pack of normal type Pokemon.

Despite how loud and rowdy it is in the school, he strangely felt somewhat at peace.

"As you wish, Lear."

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for awhile and finally got around to writing it, but now I wanna replay BW2 fhdjfh 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
